gonefandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kronicsunflower
Welcome Hi, welcome to WikiFAYZ! Thanks for your edit to the Zil Sperry page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Re: Vandalism Gah. I do regret abandoning this place. But unending schoolwork among other things has forced me to be inactive even on my most active wiki. Congratulations. You are now an administrator. I know, there should be more of a process to this, but whatever. Don't hesitate to ask me for any assistance; I may be inactive, but I can still help around if need be, and I still check my messages. I'll even make you a bureaucrat at some point if it becomes necessary. Thanks for bringing this admin crisis to attention! 19:39, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, thanks 4 at least commenting. U r on more than others. Congrats on top 4 spot. C u l8r. (GreekRoman (talk) 02:10, August 28, 2012 (UTC))Greek Roman Thanks. Will help anyway I can. (GreekRoman (talk) 21:36, September 2, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Re: No problem, my pleasure. Cpl.Bohater 12:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol dude :) thanx- right now I'm trying to do a little work on the Lorien Legacies Wiki, but I will still try and work here some more. So cool there are new people on here- I've been here for awhile, and there hasn't been much activity. LanaXbreeze (talk) 01:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) LanaXbreeze Felt like saying thanks 4 the help on fanon and here 2, though I know u must b a bit busy. Thanks anyway. (GreekRoman (talk) 22:33, September 5, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman How many admins are on Gone wiki? If you would like, I could try and lend a helping hand more. Even if it means being a admin. I am personally leaving messages on any new user welcoming them, so if I could I'd welcome being a admin. Let me know what you say about it. (GreekRoman (talk) 01:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman You got it. 'Crat away. 19:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I keep getting a bunch of problems handed to me. I wasn't able to get online or wiki, so sorry. (GreekRoman (talk) 03:31, October 6, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Hey, its good to see you've been doing well on wiki unlike me. Though, I do wonder why you haven't visited the fanfic wiki. Please make an effort when you can. (GreekRoman (talk) 23:39, November 16, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman RE: Hey, Its been quite a while since I've edited, but I recently just bought the 'Fear' book, so I do plan on becoming an active member again. I will be sure to encourage anyone to join, though I don't really know many people who read the book xD. Anyway I will probably start editing here next week. If I do become active again, (which I'd love to as I have a quite unbusy schedule) then being an admin would be fantastic, espicially when it comes to deleting pages or categories which are unneeded etc, though I understand if you want to give it a while. But yeah I'm really into order with categories and stuff, so thats what I'll be focusing on, that and creation of new pages! Oh and its nice to see this Wikia has had a nice makeover since I've last been here. Also nice to see another UK guy here! Finally someone out of the US aha! Kalkaliy (talk) 09:55, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Kalkaliy Sun Flower? Hello! I just checked out your profile, and discovered that you have written under the "I Am": "Not actually a sun flower". What does that mean? Is it like what that happened to me on the ANNO2070 Wikia that someone for some weird reason edited your profile and added lots of weird stuff? Because thats what that happened to my account, and for some time, I received quite a few messages from people asking WHY I was like that, before I was finally able to find out how to remove the text box. Anyway, I readed your message on my talk page, I just wanted you to know that I got many Wikias to edit on now, so it may happen that Im not able to edit on this wikia as the ANNO2070Wikia is my main wikia where Im editing. But I will edit this wikia too. I have read all the 5books in the GONE series which has been given out until now, and I cant wait for the next one :/. Anyway, GONE is a very good book series, so this Wikia is perfect for it. I hope I will be able to work on it in the future :). I have already done a lot of work with the ANNO2070Wikia, so its about time I started working on a new one after all the edits and text writing on that Wikia :). I also got a question for you, which "scene" (Or chapter as its called in the book world" from the GONE books are your favorite chapter? The title as my favorite chapter are shared by the last chapter of the first GONE book with the big party, and the battle in the nuclear power plant which is definetely my favorite in terms of how epic it is to read. - Asweti. Hi I have just joined the wiki but I am a huge fan of the Gone series and am up to page 43 in Fear. Ok sounds good. I will think about that. Thanks YoungGuy5 (talk) 02:52, January 23, 2013 (UTC) hi how old r uDingo787 (talk) 17:50, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey I was interested in applying for an admin position on the wiki page. Just a few things about myself, I'm an English Literature major and I work at a bookstore. I am an avid book reader, particularly interested in Juvi/Teen Science Fiction and Fantasy. I am super interested in the Gone series and think I could contribute a lot to the site based on my background: editing, analyzing literary fiction, and overall book loving-ness. Hope to hear from ya soon! Thanks! Hecatoncheiir (talk) 07:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, nice wiki! I really like this wiki. Np, I just wnted to add more detail to show everyone more details of what it would be like meeting Caine. I love the books, I am on the last chapter of Light now. xMx Hey, nice blog you're running. I noticed you're the only admin, so (since I'm in a top 4 spot) maybe I could help you and I'll become an admin too? Message me and tell me what you think. (Spikefist (talk) 19:35, April 22, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you so much! Spikefist (talk) 19:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC)\ Hey, Kronic, it's been a while since we've last been in contact. Have you been busy or something? Well, anyways, I opened up two new badge tracks, one for editing Survivors characters, and another for editing Deceased characters. I hope it's OK with you. I need some help naming them and getting them so that they look different than the normal edit badge track. Lemme know how you can help! Thank you, Spikefist (talk) 19:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Just thought you should know, you seem really majestic. Alright, sounds good. I've already activated the two badge paths and I've tested them. They work. Now, all we need to do is make them better. Spikefist (talk) 16:14, May 7, 2013 (UTC) You can edit them! Spikefist (talk) 12:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright, but I'll leave up those badges to see if they work out. If not, I'll disable them. It's a good itdea, to start cleaning up the Wiki more. I'll start that project now. Thanks! Spikefist (talk) 17:34, May 9, 2013 (UTC)